Stabby Rip Stab Stab
by ashehole
Summary: When Michael, resident fool, goes away, what does Vanessa do? Why, she goes emo of course! Full of poetry, music, diary entries, and even a frightened Catty! Oneshot.


**AN: I wrote this because A.) I got the inspiration to do it due to Hollywood Undead's song "I Must Be Emo", B.) I was bored, and C.) I really need to take my mind off Huntress so that I can get back on track. Make sense? Good! Enjoy! Also, italics mostly will be the diary entries. 3**

**Summary: When Michael, resident fool, goes away, what does Vanessa do? Why, she goes emo of course! Full of poetry, music, diary entries, and even a frightened Catty! One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the Moon. If I did, Book 13 would done been out, and Chris would be alive. Really alive. Like, existent, okay? Also, I don't own Hawthorne Heights, Hollywood Undead, or Bullet For My Valentine. I don't own Converses or Nirvana. I do, however, own the concept of this story and the original poem inserted in here (As in, I wrote the poem, okay?). kthx**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mood: Omigawd, like Michael totally left me today to go on a camping trip, and I am so alone. My life is spiraling down. I have no meaning. Without my brainless man candy, I—dare I say it?—no longer shine!_

**xx**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Vanessa cried out, launching herself at the hunky Michael Saratoga.

Michael sighed heavily, taking his free hand that wasn't pinned to his side because of a certain clinging blonde blob, he flipped his amazingly nice black hair. "Look, Vanessa, I told you this before. My grandpa and I, we're doing this whole wilderness thing."

"You can't leave me! What will I do with myself?"

Michael planted a wet one on her mouth before pushing her away. "Two days, Vanessa. I'll be back. You'll be fine."

But Vanessa could feel it already as she stumbled to catch her balance. She could feel that big, shadow monster creeping up on her, ready to swallow her whole.

Yeah, _no_… Not that shadow monster!

It was…

It was…

_DEPRESSION!_

Her very "uber" essence dripped away into a puddle at her feet as her man candy sprinted to the running jeep parked at the curb.

It was happening again. Like all the previous times before.

**xx**

**Day One**

Catty put her ear up to Vanessa's bedroom door, trying to figure out what music was pounding against the walls. The brunette took a deep breath, hearing the despairing sounds of the band Hawthorne Heights currently playing. Catty could see what was happening. Silver Bullet was only the beginning in Vanessa's crazy Michael-is-gone ride.

She raised her hand to the door, knocking loudly. "Vanessa, it's Catty. Can I come in?"

She waited until a click came and Vanessa's pale, drabby face popped up in the doorway. Catty screamed, shielding her face from the horror.

Vanessa's hair was black and stringy, her blonde completely gone. Her blue eyes were surrounded by a scary raccoon ring of black eyeliner. Her poor lips were covered with red lipstick, outlined in the same black liner as her eyes, only thinner.

Catty's eye twitched in the corner as she began to recover from her shock.

Yeah. Vanessa had gone _emo._

"Oh. Catty, it's you," the once-blonde drawled, opening the door all the way to allow access for the brunette.

Catty felt her eye twitch more. Vanessa was in a black mini with holey black tight wrapped in combat boots—obviously just bought because she had borrowed Serena's last time and they were way too big on her—and her shirt consisted of a long-sleeved, striped black-and-white shirt underneath a black tank top. Her thumbs were slipped through holes in the fabric of the sleeves.

"Vanessa…" Catty muttered under the beat of the music. And everyone thought **_she_** was weird…

"I was just…writing in my diary. About how much my life sucks, and how much my mother hates me. _Omigawd_, I love this song," Vanessa sobbed, tears falling out her eyes and mixing with the black makeup. It made black smears down her cheeks as she continued to cry.

Catty listened, but didn't recognize the song. So, not a Hawthorne Heights album, but an "emo" mix. Actually, Catty was feeling the current song, too, but not in the way Vanessa obviously was.

"Um, what is it?" Catty asked, adverting her eyes from the pile of balled up paper near Vanessa's computer desk.

"Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine." Vanessa wiped her gray cheek on her sleeves.

"Ah." Catty tapped her fingers on Vanessa's desk. "It's good. So, you done?"

"I hate myself. I'm worthless. Nothing. I should just die. I'm so pathetic. I'm not even a good Daughter. You guys are so much better than me. I can't do anything," she whined real high pitch like, collapsing into a black puddle on the floor, a new wave of teas leaking from her eyes.

"V-Vanessa. That's not, uh, true. You have a lot of good qualities."

"Like what?"

"You have the best fashion sense in La Brea," Catty told her, grinning, hoping like hell that would stop her friend's antics, because, seriously, this was truly beginning to scare her.

Vanessa looked down at her clothes, petting herself and making a funny noise that sounded something along the lines of purring. "Mmm. I do look good, right?"

There was a permanent twitch in the time goddess's eye. The blonde-gone-dark was…molesting herself.

Catty could feel herself begin to hyperventilate. Why? This was **_her thing_**! Why did Vanessa have to steal it?

Vanessa watched her friend dash from the room as quick as possible. She sighed and reached out for her diary and pen.

**xx**

_Catty ran from me because I thought I looked hot. But it's the 2000s. Can't a girl go around, touching herself, without people thinking there's something wrong with her? Jeez. You're the only one whop gets me, Diary. You're my best friend._

**xx**

**Day Two**

Vanessa opened the door, same as the day before, to the same face. Catty's twitch was really attached to the corner of her eye. Today, Nessa wore a large Nirvana t-shirt—where she got it…Catty didn't want to know…And for some reason, it smelled like alcohol for some reason…—with uber tight jeans, and the same hair and makeup. No, what really got poor, little Catty was the bright red splotched on both of Vanessa's arms.

She screeched. She reached out for her friend's arms, which were covered in razor wounds, each sliced in a new direction. Her tanned fingers dipped into the crimson life force of Vanessa. Catty's eyes were now bugging out of her head. "I know Michael went on a camping trip, but cutting yourself?! Do you want to die?"

Vanessa laughed, staring at Catty's horror struck face. "It's fake. The wounds, the blood. I'm so pathetic, I couldn't even cut myself with a real razor. It was scary." That started her on the crying thing again.

Catty knew one, _no_, make that two thing for sure as she tasted Vanessa's blood. One: that stuff actually tasted really good, kind of tangy. And two: Vanessa pretty much made the worst emo in the world.

"I wrote poems, Catty…" Vanessa sniffed, waving about stacks of paper, dripping "blood" on them. "Will you read them?"

Seriously, Catty thought she should have been paid to be Vanessa's best friend. But she took a poem anyway, hoping it would be good. After all, the girl wrote songs.

Betrayal

Betrayed, torn apart.

Love said everyday.

How to love someone

When you hurt them?

How to turn something

Into nothing?

By no one thinking,

Consequences,

For every action.

More than one,

Pain so bad,

Eating away…

Why do you betray

The friendships you had?

Catty had to give it up. She was damn good. "Who's betrayed you, Vanessa?" She wondered, interested to know if it could have been herself.

"M-my diary! My diary betrayed me!"

"How…What…Why…Who… I gotta go water my cat…"And slowly, Catty walked out of Vanessa's room, second day in a row.

Vanessa cried into her arms, fake blood smearing on her pale face. "First my diary disappears from its hiding place, and now Catty has left me!"

Thankfully, however, Michael returned the next morning.

**xx**

**Return Day**

"Stabby rip stab stab," Vanessa muttered as she stood on Michael's stoop, waiting for him. She pulled at her clothes, rocking back and forth on the heels of her Converses. "Stabby rip stab stab."

All of a sudden, up pulls the jeep Michael pulled away in so very long ago—two and one half days. Her big, hunky, brainless, man candy jumped out, all sparkles and smiles for her again.

"My Nessa-poo! I have missed you this long trip!" He opened his arms to her, waiting.

Vanessa ripped off her emo-licious clothes, revealing a cute pink-and-white skirt and a white cami. As she ran to him, the clothes falling to the ground behind her, her black wig fell off, blonde hair rippling out.

Yes, Michael, bumbling idiot, did this quite often. He left Vanessa to mope while he go his shine on. It seemed to make their relationship easier.

Vanessa fell into his arms, all bubbly again. "Yay! Now we can go see that new kissing romantic movie with absolutely no action and kllling at all and where the guy is totally pussy whipped by his potential love interest!"

"Movies are so old," Michael breathed.

His girlfriend became silent for a moment. "_Movies_, Michael."

_Stabby rip stab stab._

**xx**

**AN: Sad to say this, but… I like reviews. And I know people read these, so review for me, kay? Good. Now that that's settled.**


End file.
